


Boredom

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Remembered Sex, Skype calls, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor is home alone and bored, his beloved husband is visiting his parents in Japan...





	Boredom

Viktor was mind numbingly bored and extremely horny.

His beloved Yuuri was away seeing his parents in Japan.  Viktor hadn't been able to go with him this time because of a competition. He was excited to be competing but the buzz of performing didn't soothe the ache in his heart for the sound of his husband’s voice in his ear and his touch of his skin.

Their spacious flat in Russia was beautiful and full of the latest gadgets, but nothing was holding Viktor's flittering attention span for long.

He contemplated taking Makkachin for another walk.  He shook his head; he was due at the rink in an hour.  It was too much effort to get wrapped up against the cold right now.

He pottered round the immaculate rooms, still tidying and preparing for the return of his husband the next day.  He did love him so very much and didn't want to upset him with how messy the place got when he was away; even Viktor had to admit he could be rather untidy!  

The Russian grinned to himself, it was their first wedding anniversary the following week and he couldn't wait to give Yuuri his gift, he knew he was going to love it and scold him for spending too much money.  He crinkled his nose; his Yuuri was worth every single ruble. However, in spite of his in-depth searching, he couldn't find what Yuuri had brought for him and it was frustrating the hell out of him.

-

In their beautifully decorated bedroom he sat on the extra king sized bed, wondering if it was in the bedside table drawer.

Viktor's eyes drifted to the framed photos of them on their wedding day; mind replaying parts of the wedding night and intensifying his feeling of horniness. He crossed his legs tight to try and stop himself from hardening again; he had promised himself he would wait for Yuuri to come home.  They had shared a late night dirty Skype call yesterday, he could wait; he hummed to try and distract himself.

He missed Yuuri so badly; especially during the long nights. The feeling of Yuuri's soft sleeping T-shirt pressed against Viktor's bare skin; the way they weren't able to sleep without their legs entwined together.  Thank goodness it was only one more night, he badly needed sleep. 

He opened the drawer, feeling guilty and naughty.  This was Yuuri's side of the bed; he never looked in here.  

He smiled a dirty smile as he saw his wedding night gift to Yuuri, complete with spare batteries.  They certainly got through a lot of these; Yuuri was insatiable, now he had got over the shyness of his husband using it on him. He groaned loudly as porn film worthy memories flooded his brain, 'control yourself', he muttered under his breath.

Carefully noting where everything was first, he looked through the drawer for his gift. 

Nothing.  

Ooo, what was that? 

A folded piece of paper was tucked right at the back of the drawer. Using his long fingers Viktor pulled it out without disturbing anything else. 

He sat cross legged on the bed with the folded piece of paper in his hand; should he open it? 

He did want to know.  He hated surprises unless he was the one planning them, but this was also snooping on Yuuri and that felt wrong.  

He peeked under one corner at the handwriting, it was definitely Yuuri's.  Curiously it looked like the same word repeated again and again.  

Totally intrigued now he unfolded the sheet of paper. What he read bought instant tears to his beautiful blue eyes.

Yuuri had been practicing his new signature - Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov - over and over again. That was too adorable. There were also love hearts doodled around his name and their initials written together inside larger hearts.  

Viktor's heart felt like it would implode with love for his Japanese husband. Why wasn't he here now; he wanted to hug, ok, fuck him so hard.  

He took out his phone to Skype him again. What was the time difference? 

Japan was 6 hours ahead of Russia, so he should be awake; he would be packing to come home! The thought cheered Viktor immensely. He pressed call...

"Viktor, sweetheart!"

Yuuri's voice echoed round the quiet bedroom, "Are you ok? I though you would be on your way to practise by now."

"I should be, but I miss you."  Viktor's voice was taut with emotion. 

They smiled at each other, a twinkle in each pair of eyes remembering what they had been doing on their last Skype call.

"I miss you too, I can't sleep without you." Yuuri's face flushed red.

"When are you coming home?"  Viktor was now really impatient to be with his beloved.

"My flight is in 3 hours; so I will be with you by this time tomorrow" Yuuri bit his lip, the sight of Viktor was turning him on; images of his husbands flushed cheeks and chest has he came during their session earlier flashed into his mind, which he quickly tried to forget.

Makkachin bounced in on hearing his other master’s voice. 

"Hi doggo! I hope you are behaving and making sure no one is snooping for hidden gifts." Yuuri teased; his smile radiating across the space between them, pleased for the distraction.

Viktor blushed bright red.  "As if I would."

"Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, I think I know you rather well by now; you cannot be trusted not to peek!"  Yuuri's laugh bounced off their bedroom walls.

Viktor could see and hear his in-laws in the background.

"Hi Mum, Hi Dad!" he called, waving at them.  He missed not seeing them this time.

"Hi son!" They replied, returning the wave.

"Sweetheart, I have to go now. We are having a last meal together before they take me to the airport.  Plus, you need to go to practise!"  Yuuri's voice was full of false humour; he wanted to be at home with his husband.

"I know. I just needed to see you and hear your voice. I love you."  Viktor was in tears.

"I love you too. I will ring you after practise.  Go be amazing for us." Yuuri was crying too as the call ended.  

Viktor felt even more alone, horniness gone for the moment.  He hugged Makkachin, wiping his tears on his fur before getting ready to go out. 

-

He had fallen? How did that happen? He never fell! 

Viktor sat on the ice rubbing his knee - ouch, that fucking hurt. 

He tried to stand, but couldn't put any weight on his leg.  No, this couldn't be happening.  He was due to compete in a couple of hours.  

He limped over to the edge of the rink and dragged himself onto a seat.  Rolling up his trouser leg, he was horrified to see his knee was already swelling and turning purple.  

Tears of frustration ran down his face.  As if this week hadn't been bad enough with no Yuuri; his reason for being without his beloved looked like it was now out of the picture too.

He rummaged in his kit bag for an instant ice pack; activated it and put it on his damaged leg. 

If he could get the swelling down maybe he could compete.  He would have do it without any more practice though.

As he sat with his leg on a chair his phone rang.  

It was Yuuri.  

Viktor so badly wanted to speak to him, but he didn't want to worry him.  

He hit accept.

"Hello my gorgeous husband, how's you?" He put on a brave voice.

"Fine, I'm at the airport now, how's practise going?" Viktor could hear the suspicion in Yuuri's voice; why couldn't he lie to him?

"Oh, fine.  Just having a rest". The lie burnt Viktor's tongue.

"Really? That's not like you. Is everything ok?"  Yuuri's voice was harder.

Viktor's voice wavered as he replied, "Yes; it's all good" 

Yuuri was angry. "Don't lie to me Viktor; what's happened?" 

There was a pause.

"I fell and I've twisted my knee.  I've got a cold pack on it, but it hurts and its swollen" Viktor was crying now. 

"You fell? But you never fall!" Yuuri's voice was full of concern.

"I know, I wasn't concentrating properly. It's my own fault, I was thinking of you." Viktor finally admitted.

"Oh honey, you should know better than that. Can you compete?" Yuuri's concern was fully audible.

"I don't know. I wish you were here" Viktor sobbed, tears were cascading down his cheeks now. 

Yuuri felt helpless; he was thousands of miles away from where he wanted to be.  

"Viktor, listen to me." Yuuri took charge of the situation.  "Rest up now with the ice pack; then use the webbing that we strap up my dodgy ankle with. You may well be able to skate. But if you are unsure, just pull out. You will qualify anyway, just lower down the ranking, and better that than messing up your chances by creating a more serious injury."  

Silence.

Yuuri's voice sounded cross, "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes" mumbled Viktor sounding like a stroppy toddler.

"Oh Viktor, please don't be stubborn; especially when I am not there to kiss you out of it".  Yuuri's desire to be home teased Viktor's ear.

"Ok, I promise".  Viktor finally conceded, with a huff.

Viktor could hear an airport announcement in the background.

"I've got to go, they are calling my flight, I'm on my way home...I love you".  Yuuri's kiss was loud.

"I love you" Viktor hung up the phone.

It was now half an hour before the competition; he had to make a decision. 

He stood up and tentatively put his foot to the floor, the pain was a bit better.  With strapping and some painkillers, maybe he could skate. 

Viktor limped through to the changing rooms aware of the stares from the other skaters.  He knew what they were thinking.  If he was injured, they could score higher than him and achieve a better position for the next round.  Well, screw them; he was Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov.  Nothing stood in his way, not even a bad knee.  He had time to heal before the next competition, so he was going to skate. 

-

On board his plane, Yuuri knew what his husband was planning without being told.  Viktor was a stubborn bastard at times! 

-

The music started and Viktor started to skate, so far so good. First jump, landed it, a little wobble but nothing to notice.  Thank god his signature jump was in the first half; if he could land that he was laughing.  Another circuit and - yes - he had made it.  His knee was throbbing now, but no matter he was going to finish the routine. 

He limped off the ice and to the kiss and cry, wishing Yuuri was here to hold his hand. Ok, so not as high score as he round have liked, but much better than a pass into the next round.  The pain was worth it.  

He just about managed to drive home and collapsed onto the sofa.  No, he needed sleep.  He had to pick Yuuri up in a few hours and he wanted to look his best for his husband. 

Hobbling off to the bedroom he curled up with Makkachin and fell fast asleep for the first time that week.  He was content in the knowledge that his man was on his way home to him. 

-

In his waking dream he could smell Yuuri; the scent of his shampoo and body wash filling his nose; it was wonderful, not long and he would be home.  It was probably time for him to get up and shower.  Viktor opened his eyes; stretched and realised he could still smell his husband.

He rolled over and there he was, in the flesh, smiling at him!  

"Yuuri! Oh my god I'm so glad to see you" he laughed and cried as his Japanese man launched himself on top of him; he wrapped up his husband tightly in his arms, kissing him passionately. Yuuri carded his fingers through the soft silver hair as they kissed, he moaned as their tongues entwined, he had missed kissing Viktor most of all.  

Conscious that he hadn't showered or cleaned his teeth, the Russian eventually pulled away and looked lovingly at his partner.  "I was supposed to come and get you, how did you get home?"  He was angry with himself for oversleeping.

"Taxi, of course" Yuuri replied grinning at his tousled lover, kissing his pink flushed nose.

"I got back early, I didn't ring because I knew you would have skated and I wanted you to rest your knee. How is it?"  Yuuri pulled back the bed covers, biting back at moan at the sight of his toned man dressed, as usual, just in teasingly small black pants.

Viktor tried to bend his leg and grimaced, thank hurt" "Erm, not good." He admitted.

With a half smile, Yuuri took charge. "Right, bath time for you, you need to soak that leg"  Yuuri climbed off the bed and started the journey to their bathroom.

Viktor grabbed his arm and stopped him, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. "Are you coming to join me?"  He asked, lust cracking his voice.

Yuuri winked and unbuttoned his trousers, "Just try and stop me..."

 

 

 


End file.
